Level 410
| candies = | spaces = 71 | jelly = | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 409 | next = 411 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 410 is the fifteenth and last level in Polkapalooza and the one hundred seventy-third jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 70 jelly squares and score at least 155,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Despite this level being nerfed, the candy bombs are still hard to clear. Coupled with the board having six colours which make it hard to create special candies, the liquorice swirl dispenser and the chocolate spawner making it harder to clear the jellies and the creation of special candies, and the corner jellies being hard to clear makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *This level has lots of hard-to-reach jelly pieces, even after the nerf, which are not so easy to break. *There are 8 candy bombs on screen in places that are not easy to reach. *The level has liquorice swirl candy cannons which flood the screen with liquorice swirls which makes it that much more tedious. *A chocolate spawner makes it much harder as it covers most of the jellies around it. Stars Strategy *The easiest way to clear the bombs was to either use the marmalade striped candy at the top of the board, or mix a colour bomb and striped. Dropping a wrapped candy down there can also solve the time bomb issue. *It is also vital to solve the jellies near the chocolate spawner as soon as possible. Also, if they are not dealt with properly, chocolate can easily grow out of control. *With the bombs out of the way, this turns into a pretty straightforward jelly level. The jelly in the corners is hard to get, and you'll need to keep track of the chocolate, but it's nothing you haven't dealt with in the last 410 odd levels. Try to get the three jellies above the chocolate fountain first before chocolate takes over and hides it. If you can drop a liquorice block down on top of the chocolate fountain, it will stop the chocolate from spreading too much. Tough, but you'll crack it. *On mobile devices, make sure you've downloaded the September 5th, 2013 Candy Crush Saga update before playing. The new version has an extra column added at each side on top of the bombs, which makes it easier to clear them. *Moreover, on new mobile versions, the upper inner bombs in the can also be removed by activating the striped candies in the marmalade. *You can drop a single liquorice swirl on the chocolate spawner to stop chocolate from generating. Chocolate won't eat liquorice. *This level is hard because: **Part 1: The licorice swirls: Licorice swirls have a problem and there are 6 colors because the licorice will drop and drop to the bottom. **Part 2: The chocolate spawner. Chocolate spawners will generate from 49 moves to the rest (except ) **Part 3: The bombs. Bombs can be exploded when there are only because the bombs are ( ) **Part 4: Hard-to-reach jellies. These jellies are on the bombs that are double jellies that can be too hard to reach (The rest of all except marmalade) **Part 5: The double jellies. Jellies can be much frequent this level like the next level (411) that there are 76 double jellies. **Part 6: Marmalade. Marmalade can be an extremely common blocker in all blockers because it is now harder because the cannons containing liquorice and 6 colours. Walkthrough Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Episode finales Category:Jelly levels Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 50 moves